Final Feliz
by jasgronn
Summary: Ella lo era todo... One-Shot


Me quedó el vacío, la nostalgia instalada en cada parte de mi hogar, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose en cada rincón… Los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fuimos. Yo lo sabía pero aun así no lo pude evitar, me deje consumir por cada sentimiento que iba apareciendo en mi débil cuerpo.

Parecía fácil, no enamorarse, parecía fácil…

Pero fue una mentira… su mentira fue dulce y caliente.

Mi mentira fue amarga y penosa, no solo le mentía a ella si no que a mí misma.

_No te enamores._

Sentimientos que se cruzaban, sentimientos que se desmoronaban en cuanto salía por la puerta de salida. La tendría que haber dejado ir, pero me hacía feliz, a medias pero y qué? Era mi pelea constante, debía decirle la verdad… pero perderla no estaba en mis planes.

Y ahora estar en mi hogar con sus fantasmas es tan doloroso, parecía una buena idea, al principio lo fue, me agarro con la guardia baja, arraso con cada parte de mi razonamiento, y me rendí a sus encantos, a sus sonrisas de lado, al color intenso de sus ojos.

Me encontraba desarmada, lo supe desde que la vi entrar a mi hogar…_Benditas clases de piano._

Fue su perfume lo primero que me hizo perder un poco la razón, entro tímida, como con pena.

_Necesito hacer algo que me distraiga del trabajo de ama de casa, de madre, de esposa._

Dos horas de piano le pareció una buena idea, _una buena idea._

_Me dijeron que eras la mejor… tendrás algún hueco._

"_No"_

Pero sin embargo algo dentro de mí si lo quiso, y después de re acomodar los horarios ya pre establecidos, accedí a darle clases después de las 5, interrumpiendo mis propias actividades.

Pero no es eso lo importante… lo importante es que, en algún momento toque su piel, en algún momento ella miro más allá de mis ojos, en algún momento lo único que olía era su perfume en cada rincón de mi casa, en el salón donde estaba el bendito piano, en la cocina donde un día quiso hacerme un café, porque alegó que los míos eran muy fuertes y que ella prepara unos deliciosos, deliciosa ella… toda y cada parte de ella.

Lo quise esconder, quise no empezar a sentir algo más, quise que dejara de venir a las clases con alguna excusa ridícula pero no se alejó y cuando parecía que podía salir corriendo lejos de mí… se quedaba.

Fue un abrazo, un guiño casual de ojos, como mordía sus labios para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Fue su pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros, esas pequeñas ojeras que se dibujan debajo de sus ojos, por el evidente cansancio que le representaba ser la típica super esposa.

_A veces… los chicos pueden ser muy exigentes._

Sus ojos me decían el amor que tenía por sus dos hijos, como era capaz de dar la vida por ellos con tal que nunca nada les faltara, como era capaz de dejar pasar el amor verdadero con tal de que ellos fueran felices.

Sigo acostada en el frío piso del salón de mi hogar, con el blanco techo de mi habitación amenazándome con aplastar mi consciencia con su recuerdo.

Ya no está, ya no va a volver y yo lo sabía… todo iba a terminar de momento a otro, ella lo sabía yo lo sabía.

No debía haber mirado sus ojos demasiado tiempo, no debía haber sujetado su mano, no debía haber puesto su pelo detrás de su oído… no debía haber hecho tantas cosas.

Los recuerdos son como espadas que atraviesan el alma, los recuerdos son puñados de nada que nos llenan de nostalgia y tristeza, estoy cansada de su recuerdo, la quiero olvidar, quiero arrancarla de mi pecho y que se vuelva nada, pero no puedo, ella se va a quedar por siempre en mí, en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, cuando bese a otra persona y no sean sus labios los que me hagan delirar todo perderá sentido… o lo volverá a tener.

_Por favor… no me ames._

No la tendría que haber dejado entrar a mi vida, pero fui débil, como no enamorarme? Si cada vez que venía traía en sus manos algo para alimentarme.

_La comida hecha con amor te dará energías._

Porque lo hacía… con qué necesidad? Porque me dejé embaucar?

Quiero recordar el momento exacto en que se metió en mis sueños, quiero recordar el momento justo en que deje de verla como una alumna más, solo para poder borrarla de mi vida, reducirla a nada, quiero… pero no quiero.

_Tu paciencia es admirable._

Palabras sueltas llegan a mi mente en formas de susurro haciendo tambalear mi fortaleza, es mi duelo, es mi derecho a sufrir por lo que ya no voy a tener, gritaría fuerte tanto para dañar mis cuerdas vocales… pero creo que el piano ya cumplió su función de sacar la ira convertida en agresión que mi cuerpo quería expresar.

_No sé cuánto va durar._

Oh querido tiempo…siempre jugando en contra de los más desesperados, de los pobres indefensos que rogamos porque nunca te termines, y que te vuelvas eterno. No duro mucho, sin embargo fue tan intenso, tan perfecto que me cuesta trabajo entender que hago acá llorándola, reviviendo caricias, rememorando besos y gemidos reprimidos.

_Me da vergüenza._

Amarla fue el pecado más grandioso de toda mi vida y pagar el precio mi condena es lo más valiente que alguna vez haré, con cada respiración puedo sentir como mi corazón va perdiendo fuerza, como se desgarra y hace que me duela el pecho y el estómago, como el dolor se esparce por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo como si fuera la metástasis de un cáncer que se niega a irse del cuerpo de su víctima. Duele el vacío que dejaron sus buenos días, duele los buenas noches que jamás volverán… Pero la culpa es mía.

_Esto es amor?_

Ella lo sabía y yo… yo también lo sabía, era amor, pero no me pertenecía, ella… ella era de otro.

_No tengo más que esto… y ni se cuánto tiempo va a durar._

Su cuerpo era la gloria personificada, era como haber alcanzado el cielo pero quemarse en el proceso, y que importaba cuando al final de sus labios mi nombre era el que salía en un gemido ahogado y algo espasmódico, que importaba si su cuerpo era fuego convertido en sudor.

Oh querido tormento, quema cada segundo sin tenerla, sin abrazarla…

_Te quiero._

Lo hacía con sus ojos, con sus suaves caricias, lo hacía yo en su cuerpo, en mi dedicación para darle eso de lo que se estaba perdiendo, y la extraño tanto que siento que me quedo sin aliento, la necesito que el bendito aire que sigue entrando de manera automática a mis pulmones.

Nunca se lo dije, no era necesario dejarme tan expuesta, ello lo sabía, nunca se lo dije con palabras, se lo dije con mi música, se lo decía con las delicadas notas que salían de mi piano.

Pero era una mentira… una más, no fue una buena idea, desde el momento que me beso, porque lo hizo, sin querer lo hizo y yo no tenía voluntad para decirle que no.

_Yo… yo no quise… fue…_

Excusas que no llegaban, en palabras inconclusas que flotaban en el aire. Lo supimos en ese momento… lo supe en sus ojos, ellos se comunicaban mejor conmigo que sus labios, sus labios me sabían a desenfreno e irracionalidad. Arrasó con todo a su paso, sin medir consecuencias, sin mirar atrás… ella no perdió nada, yo perdí mi corazón y me gane un vacío desgarrador.

_No quiero que sufras…_

_-_**Cariño?-** me di vuelta para verla, con sus ojos llenos de cansancio, había sido un día largo.

**-Lo siento Quinn ya vuelvo a la cama- **respondí regalándole un pequeño guiño de ojos.

-**Summer se durmió recién, tranquila, me hizo leerle todo Alicia en el país de las maravillas de nuevo… estoy agotada-** espeto sentándose en mis piernas y metiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-**Vamos, vamos a la cama, entre el acto de fin de curso de April y que Summer estuvo con sus celos a flor de piel imagino como debes estar-** musite abrazándola, si había algo que me gustaba era cuando se sentaba en mis piernas y metía su rostro en mi cuello, claro signo de querer que la acaricie la espalda.

-**Entonces ya las has separado?-** pregunto mirando el ordenador que seguía esperando a que continuara con el final de un romance que no pudo ser.

-**Lo hice y creo que… quedo bastante bien… no podían seguir juntas, a veces el amor no es suficiente-** ella me miro, para ella el amor curaba todo, el amor era la clave para que todos fuéramos felices.

-**Tu amor y de mis hijas es lo único que necesito para ser feliz-**lo dicho, una romántica de la vida.

-**Tu libro será mejor que el mío, por algo eres la que más copias vende de las dos-**sí, las dos escribíamos un lio hogareño cuando las inspiración llegaba a la vez a ambas, por suerte April tenía ya 15 años y podía hacerse cargo de Summer que tenía 8.

-**Yo nunca podría escribir algo tan doloroso como una separación sabiendo de que no van a volver a estar juntas o juntos Rachel, simplemente no está en mí-** respondió con dulzura, la amaba desde la primera vez que se atrevió a cuestionar que mis historias eran muy duras y que destruían la esperanza que la gente tenía depositada en el amor.

-**Lo sé cariño y por eso te amo cada día más- **lo hacía, porque sin ella y sin su amor incondicional no podría vivir, porque sin su sonrisa al despertar mis días no tendrían sentidos, porque sin Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry no tendría sentido.

-**Mamis-** un susurro en la puerta del estudio y un pequeña de pelo rubio tallándose los ojos.

-**Yo voy, tu ve a calentar la cama-** deje un beso en la mejilla de mi mujer y agarra a mi pequeña que no podía dormir.-**Porque la princesa de la casa no puede dormir?-** pregunte acariciando su pelo.

-**Tuve una pesadilla, que caía por culpa del conejo, pero no dejaba de caer nunca y…**

**-Eres muy ansiosa cariño hasta en los sueños-**

**-Me pregunto a quién saldrá- **susurró Quinn al pasar por nuestro lado y guiñarme un ojo.

Summer tenía los ojos y el pelo de Quinn, ciertas facciones mías y mi intensidad, habían logrado que unos de mis óvulos fuera fecundado en Quinn y de ese modo nuestra pequeña, era efectivamente nuestra, vaya con la ciencia de hoy en día eh?

**-Quieres que te lea otro cuento?-** pregunte mientras la acostaba en su cama y volvía a taparla.

Ella negó con su cabeza y acaricio un mecho de pelo que caía sobre su pancita y sin decirlo supe que quería que me acostara junto con ella. Mi pequeña se hizo a un lado mientras me sacaba los zapatos para poder acurrucarme junto con ella. Y seguramente cantarle suavemente en su oído hasta que el sueño hiciera efecto.

10 minutos un par de canciones de Disney y Summer estaba entregada al mundo de los sueños, así con sigilo me salí de su cama para poder ir al encuentro de mi mujer, que tenía mi ordenador encima de sus piernas con una sonrisa divertida.

**-No entiendo porque te empeñas en hacer sufrir así a tus lectores, aunque debo admitir que son masoquistas o tal vez tiene la esperanza de que por fin aceptes que sus protagonistas terminen juntas-** espeto sacándose los lentes que tan sexys le quedaban.

-**No daban las circunstancias, ella tenía su marido e hijos, qué pensarían de mi si rompo un matrimonio-** me excuse sin sentido, sin un argumento válido para ella que ya me miraba con el ceño fruncido.- **No me mires así Quinn, sé que estamos hablando de infidelidad, pero…**

**- Pero Cristina amaba a Leonor y viceversa… estas dejando como "débil" a la protagonista, como que estar con Cristina fue un error por el mal momento que estaba pasando junto con su marido y no por el amor que escondían sus ojos, Rachel-** esta santa mujer tenía solo amor en su corazón, y aunque todo lo que decía era verdad me negaba a darle un final feliz.-** Mira escribí el final completo.- **agrego con un poco de timidez, odiaba que lo hiciera, aunque amaba que nunca bajara los brazos.

Pero dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero que esperanza puedo tener, lo había dejado claro, clarísimo, primero sus hijos y su marido, su imagen, su escala social, lo nuestro había sido un error, un dulce error, una pasión que no se pudo contener, un amor que creció sin que se pudiera detener, porque estaba escrito en algún destino macabro que se cruzó por el nuestro y quiso jugar con nuestras cartas.

_Ámame…_

Lo haría por toda la eternidad, aunque no pudiera demostrárselo, se lo tendría que haber dicho, expresado con palabras, no era tan difícil.

Tal vez si duermo y la encuentre en algún callejón de mis sueños pueda decírselo, _te amo y siempre lo hare,_ susurrarlo al aire y que este conduzca el sonido hasta que llegue a sus oídos, susurrarlo y que el destino me tire un as para devolverme mi amor. Que había hecho yo, si sólo me había enamorado, si, de la mujer equivocada, pero y qué?

Un sonido, un golpe a la puerta blanca de mi hogar me saco de la pena que me rodeaba haberla perdido, Leonor no estaba más en mi vida, como recomponer los pedazos que quedó de la mía ahora? Arrastrando los pies llegue a la puerta y sin más la abrí. Un perfume, unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y una esperanza latiendo.

_No puedo, no lo soporto, te necesito._

Era verdad? Estaba aquí entre mis brazos? Me pellizque porque necesitaba despertar, el sueño se iba a convertir en pesadilla si ella desaparecía y era lo último que quería, un malestar más a mi maltrecho cuerpo. Sin embargo, no pude evitar susurrar.

_Te amo y lo hare siempre._

Entonces los brazos se volvieron besos y empujones hacia dentro de mi hogar, chocamos contra las paredes, choque contras sus labios y ella contra mis manos, y caímos en el sillón envueltas en esa burbujas que éramos incapaces de romper cuando empezábamos.

_Te quiero en mi vida, con tus niños, con todo… pero nunca más te vayas._

Reconocerlo me supuso un alivio e inmediatamente recibí una docena de besos por todo mi rostro.

_Cristina… eres el amor de mi vida._

_Tú eres el mío._

Decirlo era perfecto, sentir como las palabras se resbalaban de mis labios solo para admitir el amor que le tenía me inflaba el pecho de felicidad. Lo que vendría después ya lo solucionaría, ahora me tocaba disfrutar de un amor, como nunca en mi vida lo había disfrutado.

**-Quinn…**

**-Dime si no te gusta más ese final… Cristina acepta los hijos de Leonor, era algo que ella nunca había dicho, entonces solo les queda resolver ya sabes, divorcios, mudanzas, custodias-**Ella feliz claro y acaso su felicidad no era la mía?

-**De acuerdo… serán felices por siempre… pero no pienso escribir sobre divorcios y mudanzas ni custodias, que eso quede en la imaginación del lector, que se queden con el "**_**y vivieron felices por siempre**_**" por primera vez en su vida de Rachel Berry.-** lo que sucedió después fue algo improvisto, Quinn siempre era la más cariñosa, pero nunca la que daba pie a algo más fogoso, ella era la tierna, pero eso no significaba que una vez encendida se pusiera como una fiera, Quinn Fabray era un fuego y a mi esa noche me tocaba quemarme de mil maneras posibles.


End file.
